lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Naked City
The Naked City is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. It is a pre-order bonus courtesy of EB Games/GameStop. Also available without pre-order from GAME UK. Plot In this bonus case from L.A. Noire's Vice Desk, Detective Cole Phelps investigates the supposed suicide of a stunning fashion model, Julia Randall. Can you help Cole unravel the truth in a city blighted by drugs, corruption and greed, where the death of a beautiful woman is never as straightforward as it seems? Walkthrough When you start off you'll see a cutscene where you will see Lt. Colmyer informing Cole Phelps and Roy Earle to go 5810 Mirada Avenue at Homicide's request. Lt. Colmyer says Dr. Carruthers believes the victim was killed by the army morphine and then stops Det. Earle from saying anything about it and tells them to just get over there. On the drive over to the crime scene, Roy will say that they collected all the morphine and if some is missing its not a big deal. He also mentions that with the deals going on in the city will change it forever, Vice is on trying to find the morphine. When Cole tries mentoning the victim, Roy backlashes telling him to visit the morgue at the end of the month when all the John and Jane Does are cremated and that they are just precentages. When you arrive at the crime scene, a police officer with a cigarette will tell you its on the 2nd floor, Apartment 6. Climb the stairs and go towards the open door at the end of the hallway. When you get near the door, a cutscene will start playing. You will meet up with your former Traffic and Homicide partners. In the living room, check the 3 photos. They can all be examined further, but only the middle photo has any clue attached to it (Modelling Job). Go into the bedroom and examine the smoking jacket, and the tablets on the floor. Then check the right bedside cabinet for the pill box. Inside will be barbiturates, then examine it further to find a benzadrine prescription in a hidden compartment. Go into the bathroom where you meet Dr. Carruthers and he will explain the effects of drowning in the bath. Check the body - bite marks on the left arm, ring on the left hand, and marks on the neck. Go back into the living room and chat with Virgina Reynoldson. *Victim's state of mind: Lie Sleeping pills *Victim's personal life: Lie Smoking jacket *Relationship with victim: Doubt When you leave, check the bin downstairs to find a morphine syrette. This will give the A Good-Looking Corpse' 'achievement/trophy. When your done at the apartment get into the car and drive or get your partner to drive to D'Assine Dress Store and along the way Roy will be wise and start talking about Cole's former partners. When you arrive, go right inside the building and swing a left you will see a women sitting at a desk. Talk to her. *Victim's employment history: Truth ''' Once your done talking with her, she will bring out Julia's friend, Heather Swanson and have a talk. She informs Cole that she got the job at D'Assine because of Julia. Phelps notices Heather's engagement ring and asks to examine it. While examining, Phelps states that it must have been very expensive. When your done return the ring and interview her. *Relationship with victim: '''Truth *Informed of "Mr. Henderson": Truth ''' Once the interview is over, Cole asks Heather to have her fiance stop by the station but at first refuses until she knows why the detectives are asking about Julia. Cole tells her that Julia was found dead that morning resulting in Julia having an emotional moment. Once this is over, head over to the car and again have your partner or you drive to Dr. Stoneman's Practice. Once you arrive at the building go to the right and you'll see a sign it will show that the good doctor's office is on the 5th floor. So once you have his floor number either climb the stairs or take the elevator. Once you arrive, go down the hall its the only door down there. Enter and talk to his receptionist. As soon as your told to enter, go to the door if you see a man coming out who will complain that Cole and Roy's business can't be more important that his treatment for sciatica. Once you enter the office, interview Dr. Stoneman. *Relationship with victim: '''Lie ''Benzedrine perscription'' *Additional medications: Doubt ''' Once your done, leave the office and use the recptionist's telephone or head back downstairs and leave the building and head down the road until you get to a gamewell. You will be informed to return to the Hollywood Recieving Hospital/Morgue. When you arrive, Carruthers will show you another body, Jimmy Leblanc who had some reconstructive work done to his face with a piece of 2x4. He will then tell you to look at an item that was recovered from his body. After you have examined the item, Carruthers will recieve a call telling you that Henry Arnett is next door in Interview room 2. *Relationship with victim: '''Doubt *Informed of 'Mr Henderson': Lie Maid's statement Trivia *The case itself, both in name and plot, is based off the 1948 film "The Naked City". Key differences between the two include location (the game takes place in Los Angeles while the film takes place in New York City), narrative (the story in the game is told in a straight forward manner through Phelps' perspective while the film is as much an examination of life in New York City as it is about the murder investigation), and the timeframe (the story told in the game takes place over the course of one day and night while the film takes place through several days and nights). **Phelps is similar to one of the detectives in the film, Jimmy Halloran, as they served in World War II and have not been policemen for very long; Halloran had only been a homicide detective for three months in the film. **In the game, Phelps and Earle, who are ad vice detectives, are called in to help work the case because the victim was drugged with Army surplus morphine. In the film, the case is worked exclusively by the homicide detectives and the victim was drugged with chloroform. Gallery Julie Dexter?.jpg Lanoire-thenakedcity.jpg Videos 450px thumb|500px|left|The Naked City Part 1 thumb|500px|left|The Naked City Part 2 de:Die nackte Stadt es:La ciudad desnuda Category:Cases Category:Pre-order Bonuses Category:Downloadable content